heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hanna-Barbera characters
The following is a list of characters created by and featured in various Hanna-Barbera productions and series: 2 Stupid Dogs (1993-1995) ;2 Stupid Dogs * Big Dog * Little Dog * Hollywood * The kitten * Red Riding Hood * Grandma * The Wolf * The Witch * The Cape Buffalo Chief * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * The Chief * Penny the Squirrel * Kenny Fouler * Buffy Zigenhagen The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) ;The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Charlie Chan * Henry Chan * Stanley Chan * Suzie Chan * Alan Chan * Anne Chan * Tom Chan * Flip Chan * Nancy Chan * Mimi Chan * Scooter Chan * Chu Chu The Atom Ant Show (1965-1967) ;The Atom Ant Show * Atom Ant * Precious Pupp * Granny Sweet * The Hillbilly Bears ** Paw Rugg ** Maw Rugg ** Floral Rugg ** Shag Rugg The Banana Splits (1968-1970, 2008) ;The Banana Splits * Fleegle * Bingo * Drooper * Snorky Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) ;Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Birdman * Avenger * Falcon 7 * Birdboy * Birdgirl * Gravity Girl * Meteor Man * Vapor Man The Biskitts (1983) ;The Biskitts * Waggs * Sweets * Shiner * Lady * Bump * Scat * Mooch * Wiggles * Spinner * King Max * Shecky * Scratch C.B. Bears (1978) ;C.B. Bears * Hustle * Bump * Boogie * Charlie * Undercover Elephant * Loud Mouse * Chief * Shake the Ghost * Rattle the Ghost * Roll the Ghost * Sidney Merciless * Heyyy It's the King * The King * Skids * Yakayuka * Big H * Clyde * Zelda * Shenna * Crazylegs * Blast-Off Buzzard * Posse Impossible * Sheriff * Stick * Blubber * Duke * Miss Lil' * Mother Load Captain Caveman (1977) ;Captain Caveman * Captain Caveman * Brenda * Dee Dee * Taffy The Cartoon Cartoon Show (1995) ;The Cartoon Cartoon Show * Pfish and Chip * Blammo the Clown * Eustace and Mordechai * Gramps and his grandchildren * Larry and Steve * Godfrey and Zeek * Zoonatiks and Mr. Hackensack * Fat Cats (Louie and Elmo) * Hard Luck Duck and Crocodile Harley * Pizza Boy and Tumbleweed Tex * Boid and Worm * Bloo, Simon and Scully * The Ignoramooses (Sherwood and Pomeroy) * Malcolm and Melvin * Mina and the Count * Johnny the Worm and Sally * Yuckie Duck and Sledgehammer O'Possum * Yoink of the Yukon * Shake and Flick * Jof * Snoot the Flea and Al the Dog Clue Club (1976-1977) ;Clue Club * Larry * D.D. * Pepper * Dotty * Sheriff Bagley * Woofer * Wimper Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) ;Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken * Mom * Dad * The Red Guy * Flem * Earl * Boneless Chicken * Cousin Black Sheep Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) ;Daisy-Head Mayzie * The Cat in the Hat * Daisy-Head Mayzie/Mayzie McGrew Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969-1971) ;Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dick Dastardly * Muttley * Klunk * Zilly * Yankee Doodle Pigeon Devlin (1974) ;Devlin * Ernie Devlin * Tod Devlin * Sandy Devlin * Henry 'Hank' McSummers Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003, 2013) ;Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark * Mom * Dad * Monkey * Major Glory * The Infraggable Krunk * Valhallen * Koos-A-La-Goop-A-Goop Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976-1977) ;Dynomutt * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon The Flintstones and related spin-offs (1960-present) ;The Flintstones * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Slaghoople Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty McBrickner Rubble * Bamm Bamm Rubble * George Nate Slate * Dino * Hoppy * The Great Gazoo * The Gruesomes * Joe Rockhead The Hanna–Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962) ;The Hanna–Barbera New Cartoon Series * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Wally Gator Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971-1974) ;Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hair Bear * Square Bear * Bubi Bear * Eustace P. Peevly * Lionel J. Botch * Superintendent The Herculoids (1967–1969, 1981–1982) ;The Herculoids * Zandor * Tarra * Dorno * Zok * Igoo * Tundro * Gloop and Gleep Hong Kong Phooey (1974-1976) ;Hong Kong Phooey * Penrod "Penry" Pooch/Hong Kong Phooey * The Sarge * Rosemary * Spot The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1962) ;The Huckleberry Hound Show * Huckleberry Hound * Hokey Wolf * Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Pixie & Dixie * Mr. Jinks * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear I Am Weasel (1997-2000) ;I Am Weasel * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * The Red Guy * Loulabelle * Jolly Roger * Admiral Bullets The Impossibles (1966) ;The Impossibles * Coil Man * Fluid Man * Multi-Man Jabberjaw (1976-1978) ;Jabberjaw * Jabberjaw * Biff * Shelly * Bubbles * Clamhead The Jetsons (1962-1987) ;The Jetsons * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Judy Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Astro * Orbitty * Rosie the Robot * Cosmo G. Spacely * Spencer Cogswell * R.U.D.I. * Henry Orbit * Uniblab Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) ;Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo * Bunny Bravo * Suzy * Carl * Pops Jonny Quest (1964-1965) ;Jonny Quest * Jonny Quest * Hadji * Dr. Benton Quest * Race Bannon * Bandit Josie and the Pussycats (1970-1972) ;Josie and the Pussycats * Josie McCoy * Valerie Brown * Melody Valentine * Alan M. Mayberry * Alexander Cabot III * Alexandra Cabot and her cat, Sebastian Loopy De Loop (1959-1965) ;Loopy De Loop * Loopy De Loop Magilla Gorilla (1963-1967) ;Magilla Gorilla * Magilla Gorilla * Mr. Peebles * Ogee * Punkin Puss * Mushmouse * Ricochet Rabbit * Droop-A-Long Coyote Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor (1967-1969) ;Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor * Mightor/Tor * Sheera * Lil' Rock * Tog * Ork * Pondo * Moby Dick * Tom * Tub * Scooby the Seal The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1993-1996) ;The New Adventures of Captain Planet * Captain Planet * Gaia * Kwame * Wheeler * Linka * Gi * Ma-Ti * Suchi Once Upon a Forest (1993) ;Once Upon a Forest * The Furlings (Abigail, Edgar, Russell) * Cornelius * Michelle * Phineas * Willy * Waggs * Bosworth Pac-Man (1982-1984) ;Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Pepper (Ms. Pac-Man) *Pac-Baby *Chomp-Chomp *Sour-Puss *Super Pac *P.J. *Inky *Pinky *Blinky *Clyde *Kinky *Sue *Mezmeron The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1971) ;The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Penelope Pitstop * The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Dum Dum, Pockets, Snoozy, Softy, Yak Yak, Zippy) * Chug-a-Boom (The Ant Hill Mob's car) * Sylvester Sneekly (AKA The Hooded Claw) * The Bully Brothers Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon (1964-1965) ;Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon * Peter Potamus * SoSo * Yippee * Yappee * Yahooey * Breezly * Sneezly Pound Puppies (1985, 1986-1987) ;Pound Puppies (For complete list see List of Pound Puppies characters) * Cooler * Nose-Marie * Bright Eyes * Whopper * Howler * Holly * Katrina Stoneheart * Bratina * Captain Slaughter The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1962) The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Augie Doggie **Doggie Daddy Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964-1965) ;Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long * Ricochet Rabbit * Droop-a-Long The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957-1960) ;The Ruff & Reddy Show * Ruff * Reddy * Professor Gizmo * Ubble Ubble * Snuffles Scooby-Doo and related spin-offs (1969-present) ;Scooby-Doo * Scoobert "Scooby" Doo * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred "Freddie" Jones * Scooby-Dum * Scrappy-Doo * Mystery Machine Mystery Incorporated The Secret Squirrel Show (1965-1967) ;The Secret Squirrel Show * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * The Chief * Squiddly Diddly * Chief Winchley * Winsome Witch Shazzan (1967) ;Shazzan * Shazzan * Chuck * Nancy * Kaboobie The Smurfs (1981-1990) ;The Smurfs * List of The Smurfs characters Snorks (1984) ;Snorks * Snorks Space Ghost and Dino Boy (1966-1968) ;Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Space Ghost * Jan * Jace * Blip * Brak * Zorak * Dino Boy * Ugh the Caveman NOTE: Space Ghost, Brak, and Zorak also appear in the modern Space Ghost Coast to Coast, which is a Cartoon Network "Adult Swim" series. Brak and Zorak also appear in a "Adult Swim" spinoff, The Brak Show. Speed Buggy (1973) Speed Buggy *Speed Buggy *Tinker *Mark *Debbie SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) ;SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Chance "T-Bone" Furlong * Jake "Razor" Clawson * Deputy Mayor Calico "Callie" Briggs * Mayor Manx * Commander Ulysses Feral * Lieutenant Commander Steele * Lieutenant Felina Feral * The Enforcer Sergeant * Dark Kat * Dr. Viper * Mac and Molly Mange, the Metalikats * The Pastmaster * Hard Drive * Lenny Ringtail/Madkat * Turmoil * Dr. Harley Street * The Dark SWAT Kats * Dr. Abby Sinian * Henson, Sinian's assistant * Randall * Professor Hackle * Ann Gora * Jonny K. * Al * David Litterbin * Burke and Murray * Little old lady * Talon and Lem * Tiger Conklin * Taylor * Fango * Kascratch and his gang * Captain Grimalken These Are the Days (1974-1975) ;These Are the Days * Homer * Kathy Day * Danny Day * Jeff Day * Martha Day * Ben Day Tom and Jerry and related spin-offs (1940-present) ;Tom and Jerry * Tom the Cat * Jerry the Mouse * Spike the Bulldog * Tyke the Dog * Butch the Cat * Nibbles the Mouse (later called Tuffy, but still sometimes called Nibbles) * Quacker * Toodles Galore * Meathead the Cat * Lightning the Cat * Topsy * Mammy Two Shoes * Droopy the Dog * Dripple the Dog * Barney Bear * Wolfie * Red (sometimes called Miss Vavoom) * Screwball Squirrel * Dweeble * Grappley * Barney Bear * Grape Ape * Beegle Beagle * Mumbly * Robyn Starling * "Aunt" Pristine Figg * Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek * Puggsy the Dog * Frankie the Flea * Lickboot * Captain Kiddie * Squawk * Ferdinand Top Cat (1961-1962) ;Top Cat * Top Cat ("TC") * Benny the Ball * Brain * Choo Choo * Fancy-Fancy * Spook * Officer Dibble Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974-1976) ;Valley of the Dinosaurs * John Butler * Kim Butler * Katie Butler * Greg Butler * Digger * Gorak * Tana * Gara * Glump * Lok Wacky Races (1968-1970) ;Wacky Races * Dick Dastardly and Muttley * Penelope Pitstop * Peter Perfect * Rock and Gravel Slag * Big Gruesome and Little Gruesome * Professor Pat Pending * Red Max * Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly * The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Danny, Kurby, Mac, Ring-A-Ding, Rug Bug Benny, and Willy) * Luke and Blubber Bear * Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972-1974) ;Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Harry Boyle * Irma Boyle * Alice Boyle * Chet Boyle * Jamie Boyle * Ralph Kane * Sara "Sergeant" Whittaker Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974-1975) ;Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Wheelie * Rota Ree * Chopper * Revs * Hi-Riser * Scrambles * Captain Tough * Fishtail The Yogi Bear Show and related spin-offs (1961-present) ;The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear * Yakky Doodle * Chopper * Fibber Fox * Snagglepuss See also * Hanna-Barbera * Cartoon Network Studios * Theatrically released films based on Hanna-Barbera animations * DePatie-Freleng Enterprises External links * Production listings: Toonopedia, Internet Movie Database. List Hanna-Barbera characters, List of